Sadistic Smiles
by Devoid
Summary: A serial killer at Hogwarts. A copycat with no need for magic.


Title: Sadistic Smiles  
Author: Jadi Posten (jadi@woodenspork.net)  
Archive: fanfiction.net (devoid)  
Category: Drama; Angst  
Pairings: Mention of Hermione/Ron  
Disclaimer: Characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling. The sick, twisted plot is mine.  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Mentions of graphic violence. Twisted.  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: I have no idea what I was on when I wrote this, so don't ask.

It was a complete shock to the school when Headmaster Dumbledore announced the death of Hermione Granger. Many whispered about Voldemort and his return, but that rumor was quickly cleared when Dumbledore went on to say that Hermione hadn't been killed by an Unforgivable Curse, but rather an ordinary kitchen knife.

_ Ron Weasley was in tears. It was no secret that he and Hermione had been dating these past six months. Harry Potter, who was known to be one of her closest friends looked to be on the verge of tears himself, and yet, it seemed he was almost afraid to cry, perhaps afraid to accept reality. There were several others who seemed quite affected by this death, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley were also in tears. The rest of the school looked quite solemn, save for Draco Malfoy and his cronies. He was hard pressed to keep a smile off his face, a smile which Harry would have been quite happy to punch, or so it seemed._

_ But she had to die. She was hurting Harry, and that just won't do. It's better this way. Yes, Hermione Granger had to die. And now she's gone._

  


_I've been watching him these past few days. He's still in mourning, which is to be expected. She was, after all, his best friend next to Ron Weasley. But he's managed to handle things well. After the funeral he began a daily routine of things. Ron isn't doing near as well, but Harry's trying to help him._

_ Draco Malfoy is beginning to piss me off. He's always been a nuisance, but now it's getting ridiculous. He's hurting Harry with his taunts and sly comments. Perhaps I should get rid of him. Yes. Draco Malfoy will have to go. We can't have Harry be hurt._

  


_Two deaths in a month. What a tragedy. The school was solemn, but not a one seemed put out over this new death. It seemed that no one really minded Draco Malfoy was gone. They only cared of how he died._

_ Yes, I was a bit more gruesome this time. I suppose I could've been cleaner about the whole deal, but I felt the boy needed a good torture. He was an arrogant prat, after all. All I did was dismember a few limbs. And put his head on a platter. Perhaps I shouldn't have sent it to Harry as a present? He seemed to be a bit discouraged._

  


_He smiled today! It was such a beautiful smile. I haven't seen Harry smile in over three months. It was refreshing. I'm so glad that he is starting to get over Hermione's death. After all, I did it for his own good. She was hurting him. In fact, Ron was hurting him too, but it wasn't Ron that Harry fell in love with._

_ The more I think about it, Ron has hurt Harry quite a bit. I'm going to have to pay more attention to that boy._

  


_They aren't speaking anymore. Ron was devastated to learn that Harry was moving on with his life. Ron said that Harry wasn't allowed to be happy, and did he have no respect for Hermione? That bastard. I'll show him who has respect._

  


_There was an outcry of sadness. Ronald Weasley was the third death in less than six months. There was a serial killer on the loose at Hogwarts, and no one could figure out who._

_ The Weasley's and Harry were devastated. Well, they're better off, I say. After all, Ron Weasley was being rather selfish. He deserved to die._

Harry looked up from the journal to find Ginny Weasley staring back at him. She noticed that his face looked particularly ravaged with pain, and for a brief moment she felt guilt for having caused it.

"Why?" Harry's voice held a mixture of emotions to it. Anger, desperation, despair.

"They were hurting you, Harry. I couldn't allow that," she said simply, as if explaining it to a child.

"And killing them isn't hurting me?" he fairly shouted at her, tossing her journal to the side.

Ginny waved her hand. "Trifles. You'll move on. And they can't hurt you anymore."

Harry sputtered in anger, glaring at her with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Shh.. Shh.." She whispered, walking up to him slowly. "I'll take care of you now. I'm all you have left, and I'm all you'll need."

Harry snatched his hand away from her in disgust and reached for his own wand. He barely had it out of his robe when Ginny disarmed him.

"Now, now. We can't be having acts of violence, can we?"

With a quiet mumble and a flick of the wand Harry was sent flying back into a chair, his arms quickly bound behind him.

"I can see things aren't going to go the way I planned." Ginny shrugged as she pulled a knife from within the folds of her robes. "I guess I'm just going to have to make things better for you."

Harry's eyes widened as Ginny approached him. "Wait.. What are you-"

"Can't you see, Harry? I'm going to make it all better. No more pain. Just think happy thoughts and it'll be all right."

She didn't give him a chance to reply. Her aim was perfect, hitting his heart instantly.

"Such a pity," she began, wiping her hands off. Ginny picked up Harry's wand, examining it carefully.

"Tsk, tsk, Harry. You should have known better. After all, what is a wizard without his wand?" There was a loud crack and the two pieces of wood fell to the floor with two quiet thuds. Ginny gave Harry one last look before leaving the room. He was positioned much like a dummy on a shelf, a sad sort of smile placed on his lips. She shook her head.

"What a pretty doll." The door closed leaving the room to darkness.


End file.
